


Relief

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s life had basically been one long fucking nightmare, filled with horror after never-ending horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

  


  


Dean’s life had basically been one long fucking nightmare, filled with horror after never-ending horror.  It had started with his mom’s death when he was four years old and had spiraled out of control since then, constantly reaching new levels of _worse._ Dean had never thought that anything could be worse than Sammy dying, or the apocalypse, or _Hell,_ for fuck’s sake, but he was continually proven wrong.  He’d long ago made peace with the fact that he was cursed, that there was no happy ending waiting in the wings for him. 

But not everything was darkness.

Through it all, Dean knew love, and laughter, and brief, sparking happiness.

And Dean was always filled with the most overwhelming sense of _relief,_ the horrors of his life falling away,whenever he heard that now-familiar, warm voice say “ _Hello, Dean.”_


End file.
